


Cuckolding by roommate

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Praise Kink, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: Sakura stared across the room toward Naruto, an overwhelming sensation of exposure filled her. Here she was, staring into the eyes of her boyfriends roommate as her boyfriend fucked her ruthlessly. She saw a smug smile break out from Naruto's mouth as he stared back before mouthing the words 'You dirty bitch.' to her from across the room. Sakura let out an uncontrollable moan as a wave of pleasure shot to her pussy at the sight of this.





	Cuckolding by roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story about Sasuke cuckold for Naruto and I really enjoy writing this. It was an idea that didn't come out of my head and I hope you enjoy the story.  
> I have many more dirty things for this couple, but they will be in new stories.

**Cuckolding by roommate**

 

The moonlight illuminated the night in the University of Tokyo. The dorm houses buzzed with excitement and anticipation for a night of celebration, and as tonight officially marked the end of another semester, it was definitely a reason for celebration.

Despite a good majority of the inhabitants having already traveled away for the vacations, the Ōtsutsuki House -the oldest and most prestigious house in the university- cried out in drunken elation. The building look fancy and proud in the midst of it's modern counterparts. The common room of the top floor blared loudly with music, though despite this, conversation was flowing among the 20 or so house members and guests who had stayed back during the vacation. It was quite early in the night, or at least for the students it was, and with the ample amount of alcohol remaining it could have seemed the party wouldn't end at all.

Although there was a person who had other plans instead of getting drunk. Sakura Haruno, medical student of 23 years, she knew all the consequences of alcohol, but that night she didn't care. After long hours in the hospital and hellish exams, She was free but now she had a goal. She wasn't sure whether it was the elation of the semester ending, or the effects of the wine she was drinking, but her body was flaring with lust at that point.

Her slender, 5'4" with silky slightly tanned skin and firm body. Her ass held high and tight against her skinny jeans and her B-cup breasts pushed teasingly against the shirt she wore. Unfortunately for every other straight man, Sakura only sought to be relieved by one other, her handsome boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke, business administration student of 23 years-one of the richest and famous guys not only from the university, but also from Japan- on the other hand was on the other side of the room of the party, impressing a couple of friends by downing his third consecutive beer bong without rest. A great mid-semester exam result spurred the party animal inside his boyfriend, and he was very quickly moving onto his 5th drink of the hour. Being the youngest son of one of the most prestigious families in Japan, his lean and muscular body, his black hair, his intelligence and his "ability" in bed; caught her since she met him in high school she had found herself inseparable to Sasuke since they started dating almost 3 years ago.

Sakura watched a Suigetsu, one of Sasuke's friend pushed the beer-bong back into Sasuke's hand and pulled out another beer, cracking it open and readying to drain the contents into the funnel. Relishing the hope that the pair could sneak away from the party for a little alone time, she moved from her secluded corner and darted toward her boyfriend, interrupting before the alcohol could be drunk.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura greeted, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hey baby" Sasuke slurred slightly, holding the beer bong up as he spoke. "Enjoying yourself?"

Sakura was originally hoping to make a far more flirtatious response to her boyfriend, but by this point, his friends were jeering him to finish another beer bong. Distracted, she responded far more casually than originally intended.

"Yeah, the party's going great." She answered, now toying with her shoulder length hair.

"Heya Sakura-chan." One of Sasuke's friends shouted in inebriation.

Sakura smiled and waved in acknowledgement, she was somewhat used to having guys try to grab her attention, and if anyone had mastered the ability to casually ignore a remark, it was her. She wasn't particularly fond of many of Sasuke's friends, it wasn't that she hated them, but she hated the way Sasuke turned when he was around them. They constantly jeered him into every extra drink and stupid prank they decided to pull, which hindered any intimacy she could have hoped when they were all together. Out of the small group of Sasuke's friends at the party, the only one she really got along with was his roommate, Uzumaki Naruto.

It was odd that Sasuke and Naruto got along so well, on paper they were worlds apart. Sasuke, raised in a traditional Japanese family and Naruto who was half Japanese and half European, had come to the university to prepare for the legacy of his family, in a different country from where he had been raised.

When Sasuke first decided to make the move onto campus a few months back Sakura laughed at the pair being coupled in a room. Naruto was a bit of a jock who sported short blond hair and a tall muscular physique, which came from natural to him from the many sports he was practiced. Despite of beginning to enemies, soon they became rivals discussing who would take better the business of their families, often discussing a fusion between both companies and who would be the boss. They were quite close.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but Sasuke-teme has a commitment." Naruto interrupted the conversation and gave Sasuke a playful punch on the arm to continue. No doubt this was another game between the two.

Sasuke didn't need anymore convincing, he gave a fun smile to his  girlfriend before sinking a little on his knees and lifting the long cord of the beer bong above his head, the funnel end meeting his lips. There was a jeer from his friends as Naruto poured another beer into the funnel, the amber liquid gushing down to Sasuke. A very short moment later, Sasuke stood up, raising his arms and gloating to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you mind if I steal MY boyfriend?" Sakura joked as she grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him toward her.

"The sooner you admit he's mine the better it is for us all." Naruto laughed as he watched the pair walk from the room, his friends laughed.

Sasuke stumbled a little as Sakura dragged him from the noisy common room to the Houses' stairway. After locking themselves in the stairway, Sakura turned to her boyfriend and pressed her lips to his. After the initial surprise Sasuke parted his lips, mashing them against his girlfriends as they kissed passionately. Sakura trying with every ounce in her body to show him just how horny she had been repressing for the last hour.

"Hey..." Sasuke smiled, greeting the different Sakura that just dragged him away from the party.

"I was thinking..." Sakura pressed her body up to Sasuke's, her firm tits pushing softly against her boyfriends chest as she did so. Her hand met Sasuke's crotch, squeezing against his now hardening cock as she parted her lips, moaning softly as their tongues danced together. She broke the kiss before finishing, trying to persuade her boyfriend with a sultry voice. "We should go to your room while we have the chance."

Sakura had every reason to pounce on the opportunity. Ever since Sasuke's recent move to the dorm it had become far trickier to get time to themselves. Sakura didn't live on campus, and the move meant the couple were further away than they had previously been, not to mention the hassle they faced trying to get time alone now that Sasuke was sharing a room.

If Sakura couldn't sneak off with her boyfriend now, while Naruto was at the party, she wouldn't get a chance tonight at all. It had been a few days since she had been fucked by Sasuke due to finals, and it was starting to show, she felt a flutter in her stomach in anticipation at the mere thought of being taken on his bed. But that flutter was quickly extinguished by a response Sakura wasn't expecting.

"In a bit?" Sasuke asked. "I'm just enjoying the party." Sasuke had little free time and living in a prestigious family, he had a lot of stress on him. The university and his friends allowed him to free himself a little and enjoy his youth and fulfill his wishes.

"Please, Sasuke-kun" Sakura actually started to plead her boyfriend at this point. The shock of the original rejection stunned any angry response from the pink hair's lady  "Naruto will go downstairs soon, I've been wanting this for days."

"A few more drinks?" Sasuke asked, eyeing over to the party. "I promise, I'll fuck you nice and proper, but I'm just having a good time now."

A surge of pleasure went to Sakura's cunt at the promise of being fucked, she squeezed gently against the now hard bulge through Sasuke's jeans. She looked up to him, her pink hair covering her face slightly as she bit her lip, trying desperately to convince him to take her now.

Despite the attempt, Sasuke leant in and kissed his girlfriend one last time, before parting from her body and pulling her back toward the noisy party.

Sakura couldn't help but feel frustrated at her boyfriend, but the promise of a good fucking from him later salvaged her mood, but this was if Naruto hadn't already gone to bed by then.

As the pair entered the common room they were hit by the wave of loud music and cheers from Sasuke's friends of his return. Sasuke smiled and walked back over to meet them, happily taking another beer and a slap on the back from Naruto as he came back. The banter between the boys flared back up as if it were never disrupted.

Seeking reclusion, Sakura found herself locked in thought in the corner of the common room, her back to the room as she surveyed the party. Her mind went from anxiously watching and waiting for the end of Sasuke's banter to the illicit thoughts of what was sure to come the moment he was done.

Sakura was definitely a girl of needs, and while it had only been a few days since the last chance she had to fuck Sasuke, her desire was greatly growing. She contemplated whether she would ride him or be taken from behind? Then again, maybe Sasuke should do some of the work after making

her wait. It had been almost 20 minutes of detailed planning by the loving girlfriend before her train of thought was broken.

"Hey you." Naruto greeted as he waved his hand playfully in front of Sakura's eyes to divert her attention. He lifted his foot up and pressed it flat against the wall behind him, leaning against it next to Sakura. "You're awfully quiet tonight."

"Your drunk squad has taken my boyfriend." Sakura scowled back, though she instantly regretted the harshness of her words, she knew Naruto quite well, and this was hardly his fault. Sakura gave a quick sigh before apologising, sounding far more welcoming the second time around. "Sorry Naruto, I just wish he was celebrating a little more with me."

"Another great semester for him." Naruto said appreciatively. "He deserves to get blinded"  He said with a big smile.

Sakura gave a smile, though didn't turn her eyes from her boyfriend. Naruto was right, he had worked insanely hard to get to where he was, and this was his chance to suck in the gratification of his efforts.

The pair leant against the wall for a short while making idle chatter between them. Sakura never felt awkward hanging around with Naruto, he was just the sort of guy she could happily talk to without the need to force conversation. For short whiles the conversation died and the pair used the time to appreciate some friendly company, only to flare up now and again with heated bursts of perverted conversation, only too typical for Naruto.

"Treat him well tonight." Naruto nudged Sakura playfully with his muscular arm. "My teme deserves it."

"You could just blow him yourself." Sakura joked. "We all know you're so proud of him."

"I think we both know you'd do a far better job." Naruto laughed before propping himself off the wall and standing before Sakura. "Good job with tonight, Sakura-chan, but I'm off to bed."

"What!?" Sakura asked, shocked and irritated by Naruto's decision to go to bed so early, it was barely midnight, Naruto usually was showing up to parties about now. "No, come have a few drinks."

"Nah." Naruto shrugged. "I'm pretty tired and I've got a couple of things to get sorted tomorrow anyway."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was more disappointed or furious at Naruto's decision. She knew full well if he had gone to bed then she wouldn't be able to take Sasuke down there herself. The entire nights anticipation and burning lust for her boyfriend would be pointless if she didn't have a chance to relieve herself of it with him.

"Come on, just a little longer." Sakura pleaded, trying not to sound too desperate.

"You have enough people here to keep the party going." Naruto smiled, raising his brow at Sakura in speculation of her motives. He was right, a few members of nearby dorms had joined in the celebration and the top floor was now heaving with party-goers.

"You're no fun." Sakura sighed in defeat, though trying to sound casual about his parting.

"Then you won't mind if I go!" Naruto laughed before turning around, he gave a short wave to Sakura as he made his way across the room.

Sakura watched him move across the room, giving his goodbyes to friends. His arrival in other areas caused a couple of cheers followed by some loud disappointed groans at the news. She watched him give Sasuke a slap around the back before making his way to the stairway door. Sakura was certain her night couldn't get any worse from her on out. Irritated by the prospect of another night of sexual repression, she decided to grab herself a drink.

 

 

Another half hour had passed, a very productive half hour for Sakura in terms of alcohol consumption. As majority of her friends tended bars to earn a little extra cash during their studies, she was easily subjected to exotic cocktails and fusions that distracted her from her irritation. Moving onto what was her fifth cocktail in short succession, Sakura was shortly distracted by the reappearance of her boyfriend, who had made his way over toward the couch she was sitting on to greet her.

"Hey you." Sasuke slurred slightly as he slumped down next to her.

"Hey." Sakura slurred in response, now realising just how much effect the alcohol had had on her. She wasn't drunk, but she was considerably more 'merry' than before.

"What are you drinking?" Sasuke nodded to a fluorescent pink drink that shone from the glass Sakura was holding.

"A creamy berry." Sakura said after a moments thought. "It's actually quite nice. Here, try it."

Sasuke took a healthy swig from the cocktail glass, regret quickly swamped his face.

"I'll stick to beer." Sasuke groaned, causing his girlfriend to give a laugh.

The pair were obviously in a far better mood, and the hassles and worries of the argument before had completely slipped their minds. Before long the couple had stacked up a healthy pile of discarded glasses and beer bottles in front of them. Their conversation flowed, charged with relaxation, only broken by the odd bathroom break.

Sakura could barely remember the hassle that had happened only an hour ago, not due to the effects of the alcohol, but due to the charming distraction of her boyfriend. The couple moved closer, pressing softly up against each other on the sofa, the growing party around them a mere diversion to one and other. It wasn't long until Sasuke had resurfaced Sakura's illicit plans from before by placing his hand more firmly on the inside of Sakura's thigh.

Paying no attention to the many people around them, Sakura simply parted her legs a little, welcoming Sasuke's hand as it slowly dragged up toward her pussy. The openness of the display spurred Sakura on, she had always had a thing for fooling around in public, and Sasuke knew this. She knew full well that he was using this against her, but at that point she didn't care if the whole room was watching.

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke's middle finger pushed against her pussy, rubbing gently at it through her jeans. As her loving boyfriend's finger rubbed against her clit, she realised just how wet she was by that point. Uncontrollably, she let out a soft moan, causing her to open her eyes in panic that anybody had heard, though her mind was read by her loving boyfriend, who removed his hand and leant in closely to her instead.

"Let's go downstairs." Sasuke whispered as he took Sakura's hand, standing up and leading her out of the room.

Sakura obediently followed, the effects of the alcohol clashing with the heavy and uncontrollable horniness caused by her boyfriend, causing her head to spin as she stood up quickly, but this didn't distract her from leaving the party as quickly as she could.

The pair gave a rushed set of goodbyes to remaining friends before rushing out of the common room and down the Ōtsutsuki House's stairways towards Sasuke's dorm on the bottom floor. They rushed as fast as the two lust filled lovers could after heavy subjection to alcohol, and the fact that the entire bottom corridor was dark and empty didn't help this. Before long Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the outside of his dorm room, lifting one of her legs slightly as he grinded into her, their lips meeting in heated passion as they finally found themselves alone.

"Fuck me." Sakura said playfully, giving a cheeky smile to her boyfriend as he opened the door and led her into his room.

The room was pitch black and empty, though this was quickly disrupted by the loud entrance of the heated lovers. A quick succession of loud kisses and ripping of clothes followed as the pair made their way toward Sasuke's bed on the far side of the dorms room. The room lit up as Sasuke flicked on the light of a lamp, though after a moment or two, gave the room a dim-lit feeling.

Sakura looked around the empty room as her boyfriend proceeded to take off his jeans, he was already shirtless by this point. Books and papers were piled against a couple of desks near a spare TV. Besides this, the only other addition to the room was Naruto's bed, sitting empty on the other side of the room. Though before she could inspect the room any further, a pair of hands met her hips.

Sakura looked up as her boyfriend lifted her onto the bed. She was reduced to her bra and panties now, an impressive sight to behold. Her silky, slender body heaving in anticipation, pushing her breasts firmly against the confinements of her bra. She looked up to Sasuke and bit her lip, cooing him onto the bed. The gorgeous pinkhead laid so willing on her back as she dipped her thumbs into her panties and began to slowly drag them down her thighs, inch by inch exposing her soaked pussy. She looked up to Sasuke, smiling playfully at the apparent bulge coming from his boxers.

Sasuke didn't need anymore convincing. The black-haired started to pull down his boxers and stepped out of them, showing his bare cock to his girlfriend. He saw Sakura give a smile as his firm cock came into view, 6 inches and hard, so, so ready to fuck her. Sasuke quickly fumbled in a nearby table draw and pulled out a condom wrapper, quickly ripping into the packet and putting it onto his hard shaft.

"Come on, fuck me." Sakura begged as Sasuke crawled onto the bed. She parted her legs slightly to accommodate Sasuke's frame, before bucking her hips and arching her back, her body so willing and so ready to be fucked.

Sasuke leant in to his stunning girlfriend and pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues mashing together as their bodies met. Sasuke felt Sakura' bra push against his chest as he began to lay on top of her, her tits were almost begging to be freed. Sasuke looked up to meet his loving girlfriends green eyes and with a cheeky smile, he started to slide inch by inch of his hard cock into Sakura.

Sakura instantly let out a moan as all 6 inches of Sasuke's cock slowly started to sink into her hot and willing pussy. She felt like she hadn't been fucked in years, and as the bed beneath them slowly began to rock back and forth with every thrust, her hunger to be fucked grew greater and greater. Sakura lifted her silky, slender legs, wrapping them around her boyfriend as he began to drive his dick inside her, pulling him closer with every thrust he made.

"Ohhhh goooood... yes." Sakura squealed in appreciation as Sasuke began to thrust harder and faster. "Oh fuuuuuck... I've wanted this so bad."

Sasuke groaned through gritted teeth, his hands resting either side of Sakura's head as he continued to pump into his stunning girlfriend. Every inch of his cock being squeezed by Sakura's hot, wet pussy. Sakura had always been a great fuck, even if she always made him wear a condom. Sasuke's eyes met Sakura' and the couple stayed staring at each other, faces inches apart and breathing heavily as Sasuke continued to drive his dick relentlessly into Sakura' welcoming pussy.

Sakura stared back, her mouth open as she breathed heavily, staring absently into her boyfriends eyes. All she could focus on now was the hard dick driving into her, her need, her absolute desire to be fucked like this for days, and all the while the intensity of her orgasm began to build.

"Come on baby... uhhh... fuck me..." Sakura moaned, begging to be fucked rougher. She tightened her grip around Sasuke's waist with her legs and began to thrust upward, her pussy meeting Sasuke's dick with more intensity after each thrust. She moaned loudly, arching her back, trying desperately to get fucked as hard and fast as she could.

"You like that?" Sasuke growled as he picked up his pace, the bed began to rock more violently with every hard thrust he made into his girlfriends pussy.

"Yes... OH FUCK... yes." Sakura moaned as she closed her eyes, her mind focusing on the wonderful tingling sensation building inside her, her orgasm was going to be incredible.

All the drama of the night barely surfaced her mind, all she could think of now was how good this hard fuck was, how so-fucking-good was every inch of her boyfriends hard dick driving into her. She no longer cared that Sasuke had rejected her originally, that he left her alone while he drank with his friends, all she cared about was the ever building orgasm brought on by his relentless thrusting. She didn't care about how stupid Sasuke acted around his friends, or that Naruto had ruined her plans by going to bed early...

Sakura's eyes shot wide open in shock. Her stomach fluttered and she almost let out a loud gasp. She had completely forgotten Naruto had gone to bed early, and here she was, practically naked as she was being fucked hard by her boyfriend, moaning loudly and begging to get it harder. She hesitantly turned her head on the pillow it was rested again, looking across the room towards Naruto's bed, praying by chance that he had decided to go out.

The pink-haired lady gasped when she saw the blankets of the bed across from them formed into the shape of a body. She followed the formed outline up toward the top of the bed with her eyes, all the while having her legs wrapped her boyfriend, being fucked ruthlessly toward an amazing orgasm. Closing her eyes, she was almost praying that Naruto was asleep, but as she opened them, she saw from across the room a pair of blue eyes staring back.

Naruto was laid on his bed, his blanket draped across his muscular body exposing his bare chest. His head was turned to Sakura, watching her side on wards as she stared back.

Sasuke watched his girlfriend turn her head and open her mouth in a gasp. By this point, he thought her reaction was due to his relentless fucking, but little did he know exactly what Sakura was staring at.

Sakura stared across the room toward Naruto, an overwhelming sensation of exposure filled her. Here she was, staring into the eyes of her boyfriends roommate as her boyfriend fucked her ruthlessly. She saw a smug smile break out from Naruto's mouth as he stared back before mouthing the words 'You dirty bitch.' to her from across the room. Sakura let out an uncontrollable moan as a wave of pleasure shot to her pussy at the sight of this.

The pair continued to stare at each other from across the room. Sakura's body felt like it was going to overload with excitement, while she always fantasized about being watched, she never thought something like this would ever happen. Crazed thoughts flooded her mind as the pleasure from her boyfriends heavy fucking filled her pussy, his dick now pounding harder and harder into her hot, wet cunt.

Naruto stared back, taking in the view. The pinkhead pinned onto her back, her slender legs lifted in the air as they wrapped around her boyfriends waist. He watched as the bed moved, shaking back and forth with every hard thrust. But all the while he focused on the stunning girlfriend, her horny face contorted with pleasure as she stared back. Even though she was being fucked by her boyfriend, all they could focus on was each other.

He knew full well how Sakura loved the aspect of being watched, she had told Sasuke, which naturally meant that his best buddies would find out, and as Naruto laid there he had every intention of taking full advantage of that. He had a lot a time he didn't fuck a new pussy and fuck Sakura -the girlfriend of his best friend- filled him with lust and desire.

Sakura turned her head back up to her boyfriend, breaking her fixation from Naruto. She looked up into his eyes, now filled with ecstasy, straining in great concentration as he drove his hard shaft harder and harder into her blazing, lust filled pussy. She could tell he was close, but there was no way she could ever get herself to cum with Naruto still in the room, despite how erotic the scene had become for the pair of them. Sakura leant up, her lips mere inches from her boyfriends ears before speaking:

"Sa... Sasuke... uhh fuck... N-Naruto is in the room." Sakura said through moans, hesitant of Sasuke's reaction. "He's watching us."

While he slowed his speed in consideration, Sasuke didn't stop, and all the while Sakura continued to drive her pussy against his cock with every thrust he made. He was close now, and this stunning fuck was far too good to lose. But besides all this, Sasuke had noted a heavy change in Sakura's mood ever since she looked across the room, and now it made sense. But besides the fact that his best friend was in the bed on the other side of the room watching, he had never seen Sakura so turned on in his life. He knew she had a thing for fooling around in public, or being watched, but he had no idea it had this effect on her.

Sakura's eyes lit up in shock and eroticism as the loving boyfriend began to pick up his pace and continued to fuck her. Was he okay with this? His best friend was on the other side of the room watching his girlfriend get fucked ruthlessly and he wanted to keep fucking? No doubt Sasuke was close and wanted to cum, but was he finding this as hot as she was?

"Oh god... baby." Sakura gave moaned whispered again, she wanted to make sure he had heard her. "Naruto's watching me get fucked."

To Sakura' surprise again, Sasuke started to fuck her even harder than before, causing the pinkhead  to fall onto her back. Her head spun in pleasure, her stomach fluttered at just how exciting this whole unexpected situation was. She never knew she would be so turned on at the thought of being watched, but here she was, being pounded hard into her boyfriends bed while his best friend watched on. Holy fuck, Sasuke was just as into this as she was. The thought of this caused her to moan loudly.

A noise came from the other side of the room and Sakura turned to see what it was. She watched while on her back, her boyfriend still ruthlessly pounding into her soaking pussy, driving them both closer to mind-blowing orgasms. It was apparent Naruto knew that they knew he was there, and much to his plans before, he intended on taking full advantage of the sensational situation.

But little did Sasuke know just what his best 'friend' had in mind for his sexy girlfriend.

As Sasuke stared at his girlfriend below him, she stared across in the room in excitement as Naruto slowly began to lover the sheets of his bed, inch by inch revealing his naked chest to her. Sakura's mouth opened instinctively at the realisation of what he was doing, and a loud moan escaped her lips as the blankets passed his stomach and started to move down to his crotch.

Not daring to blink, Sakura stared at her boyfriends friend, who still stared back at her the whole time, slowly revealing his muscular physique to her as she was fucked ruthlessly at the same time. The thought alone could have made her cum, but that was nothing compared to what her boyfriends roommate had planned. Just as the blankets crept to Naruto's crotch he stopped, causing Sakura to move her eyes back up to Naruto's face. She stared at him for a moment before he mouthed words hotter than before:

"Do you want this dick?" He whispered to her, his words inaudible but meaning clear through the movement of his lips.

Sakura instinctively bit her lip and nodded toward the muscular blond, her body still rocking back and forth as she was being fucked. She saw Naruto let out a smug smile, sending a surge of pleasure to her cunt.

"Say it." He spoke a little louder, causing Sakura to stir in shock at how forward he was being. She couldn't believe Sasuke was okay with her being watched by his roommate, but saying she wanted to see his dick was another thing.

"I can't." She mouthed to him before nodding toward Sasuke.

Naruto simply shrugged at this and started to pull the blanket up, much to the disappointment of Sakura. The entire situation was sending her over the edge of pleasure, and Naruto knew that full well.

"Show me it." Sakura quickly said in reaction, a moan breaking her lips as her boyfriend fucked started to fuck her with even more force as she spoke. She wasn't sure whether it was because Sasuke was close to cumming or whether it was because of the words she spoke, but her boyfriend didn't seem to be phased about her asking to see his roommates cock. Whatever the reason was, they were in the midst of the most mind blowing fuck they had ever had.

As Sasuke continued to pound into his gorgeous pinkhead girlfriend, he had no idea how out of hand the events of the evening were going to get. But at the moment he was close to cumming, and not even his own parents in the room would stop him from pounding hard into his hot, horny girlfriend. The fact that she was getting off so badly to this only set him more on edge, he had never seen her so turned on, and it just made everything hotter. He told himself he didn't care if Naruto was watching, or even if he did tease Sakura with his cock, at the end of the day he was the one fucking her. But little did the so accepting boyfriend know what he was about to get himself into.

Sakura didn't break her eyes as Naruto started to drag the sheets of his bedding down his body again. She watched intently as every inch of his firm stomach came into view, knowing all the while his eyes pierced the illicit fuck between her and her boyfriend, the thought of his made her buck her hips harder, fucking herself rougher than before against her boyfriends 6 inch dick. After much teasing, and so much anticipation, she watched her boyfriends roommate drag the blankets down past his crotch, and as he did so, his bare, now hard cock came into view.

A smug smile rose on Naruto's face as he watched Sakura's mouth open in shock. She watched as he continued to drag the blanket down, showing inch after inch of what seemed like a never-ending cock. Before long, Naruto's incredibly hard, incredibly thick cock came into full view, sending chills through Sakura's body as it stood up before her. She couldn't take her eyes off it, it must have been 11 inches in length. While she had always thought her boyfriend to be quite large, Naruto was in a whole different league.

"Like what you see?" Naruto laughed before moving his hand to the base of his cock. His hand grasped it firmly before he started to stroke the length, pumping it hard for Sakura's eyes. He had every intention on getting her attention, and he was more than confident he had it now.

Sakura could only nod, her mouth still open as moan after moan escaped her lips to the rhythm of her boyfriends fucking. She could hear every rushed moan he made, and no doubt he was nearing his orgasm. The bed continued to shake, the pleasure of Sasuke's dick continued to fill her hot pussy, but Sakura's attention remain fixated on the thick, hard cock on the other side of the room.

Sasuke watched as his girlfriends face stirred to a mask of ecstasy. Her lewd moans and erotic cries set him on edge, he was getting closer and closer to blowing his load, and as odd as it seemed, his friend wasn't going to stop that. The loving boyfriend naturally assumed Sakura' cries and moans of pleasure were because of the hard fucking he was giving her, but little did he know the mistake he would make by feeding his girlfriend her fantasy.

"It's so... uhhh... big." Sakura moaned, her voice shaky with every thrust her boyfriend made. She sat fixated, watching her boyfriends roommate continue to pump what had to be the biggest cock she had ever seen so vigorously.

The shaking of the bed and the movement of their hard fucking meant Sakura could only see the thick cock through a blur of illicit sex. She propped herself on her elbows, lifting her back as she did so and lowering her legs from her boyfriend.

She didn't notice how uninterested this made her look to Sasuke, but he was far too close now to say anything, and far too turned on to get Naruto to stop. Whatever Naruto was doing, he was setting his girlfriend on edge. The loving boyfriend lifted himself and moved to his knees, holding Sakura's knees apart, he began to thrust into her. He looked down at his sexy girlfriend, now completely on her back, her legs parted by his hands as he continued to sink his 6 inch dick deep into her pussy, spurring him closer and closer to cumming.

"Need a better view?" Naruto asked, raising his brow. He had every intention on pushing his further, whether his friend agreed or not.

Sakura could only nod. She was fixated on how big Naruto's impressive dick was, but with all the shaking of the bed she couldn't get a decent view. Fortunately for her, Naruto had come up with a solution to that. She watched closely, confused at first, as Naruto sat up and lifted himself from the bed. She watched up as his towering, muscular figure stood before her, his massive dick standing hard and firm in front of him. Sakura let out a moan, but to her surprise, Naruto had intended on giving her a much better view, and still stroking his thick cock, he began to slowly walk toward the bed in which Sakura laid.

Sakura's stomach flipped, her head spun, but most noticeably, her pussy began to surge with an incredibly tingling pleasure. The sexy girlfriend could not believe that this was happening, she turned to her boyfriend, looking up at him with a confused look on her face. She was unsure what to say, what to do, but all the while her body flare with incredible pleasure. By this point though, she was unsure whether it was because of the fucking her boyfriend was giving her, or the excitement of Naruto bringing his cock toward her.

Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend, his orgasm so, so close. He watched Sasuke' body shake in pleasure, her tits bounce uncontrollably within her bra as he continued to drive his dick into her. He knew that Naruto was coming over, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to ruin the orgasm, this amazing fuck, the incredible look on his girlfriends face. He convinced himself that his girlfriends new founded eroticism was coming from his fucking. So Sasuke continued to pound his cock into his girlfriend, unaware of the mistake he made by not stopping Naruto there.

Sakura waited and waited for Sasuke to say anything, but nothing. She couldn't believe just how turned on she was from all of this, but most importantly, she couldn't believe Sasuke was getting off to this. Her orgasm was getting closer and closer and the fucking was getting harder and harder, and before long, Naruto stood in front of her.

Sakura looked over to see the tall, dominant figure of Naruto towering above her. His muscular frame standing firm as he continued to stroke the shaft of his cock, which was now only a foot away from Sakura's face. She could not believe this was happening, being fucked so ruthlessly by her boyfriend as his roommate jerked off in front of her, the thought made her want to cum, and by that point, she was so close.

"Ohhh FUCK." Sakura moaned, still resting against her elbows. Her eyes didn't move from Naruto's dick, and instinctively, she opened her mouth slightly at the sight.

"You'll have to open wider than that." Naruto laughed in reaction.

Sakura's mouth opened wider, this time in shock. Did he really mean that? Her question was answered when Naruto stopped stroking the shaft of his cock and began to move towards the stunning pinkhead girlfriend, his hard, thick cock moving closer and closer to Sakura's face. Sakura felt like she could have cum then and there, she couldn't believe Sasuke was going to let this happen... part of her hoped that he would.

Sasuke watched nervously, unsure but still so lost in the moment of his ever building orgasm. He looked at his girlfriend whose eyes were wide open in shock at what was happening. He was so close, he didn't want to stop now, he couldn't believe how hot this fuck had become, and at the end of the day, Naruto was only going to get inside her mouth. Sasuke stared, fucking his girlfriend relentlessly as his roommate, his best friend, pressed the tip of his thick, hard cock against his girlfriends lips, Sakura' lips kissing at the end as he did so. He watched as Naruto smugly rubbed the head of his huge dick against Sakura' lips, all the while the shocked, yet aroused expression never leaving her face.

Looking deep into her eyes, Sasuke hesitantly nodded to his girlfriend. He watched as Sakura green eyes widened even more in shock, in absolute disbelief he was okay with this, before she parted her lips and dragged them down the head of his roommates dick. He felt his orgasm stir ever closer as he looked down, shocked by the sight. Here he was, holding his girlfriends legs apart, fucking hard into her hot, soaking wet pussy as she so willing sucked on the cock of his best friend.

"Mmmmmmm." Sakura moaned loudly as she started to suck hard against Naruto's dick. Her eyes still fixed on her boyfriend.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Expecting to have an early night, he instead found himself on the edge of his roommates bed while his girlfriend bobbed her head up and down dick. He placed his hands on a bedside table for leverage and began to slowly thrust his thick cock into the Sakura mouth. He had no doubt she was a brilliant cock sucker, but right now she was far too shocked to do anything but stare up at her boyfriend. With a little more command, he watched as his dick slowly began to sink into Sakura' mouth, before hitting the back of her throat and sucking hard.

Sakura gagged slightly, still looking into the strained, pleasure filled expression of her boyfriends face as he continued to pound all 6 inches of his hard cock into her pussy. Her body was set ablaze in pleasure, her heart fluttered and stomach felt light. She could not believe any of this was happening. For right now Sakura was laid on her back, being watched by her loving boyfriend of almost 3 years as he drove his cock into her, all the while propped onto her elbows to allow her to suck on his roommates thick cock. She felt the hot, thick shaft of Naruto's dick slide deep and lustfully into her warm, wet mouth while she instinctively sucked back.

"Damn Sasuke." Naruto groaned as he watched more and more of his cock starting to sink into Sakura' mouth. "Your girl's pro at sucking cock."

"Mmmmmppphhhh." Sakura moaned at this, there was something so smug and cocky about Naruto that set her off.

Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't know what to say at this point. Part of him wanted Naruto to stop, but he had never seen Sakura so animate and turned on during sex before. A strong tingling sensation filled Sasuke's cock and he knew he was going to cum soon. So instead of saying anything, instead of asking his roommate to take his thick, hard cock from his loving girlfriends mouth, Sasuke continued to drive his cock into his girlfriends pussy, building her lust and extreme horniness in ways she hadn't felt before. Though his choice to savour his own orgasm would soon prove to be bittersweet.

The bed began to shake harder than before. The loving couple's bodies flew back and forth in the fury of the hard fuck. All the while Sakura laid in intense pleasure, watching her boyfriend pound into her cunt, taking her closer and closer to the point of cumming. She could no believe he was so turned on by this, so turned on that he let his roommate slide his thick dick into her mouth. Drawing closer to her orgasm, Sakura became a little less hesitant and let herself go. She moved her eyes from her boyfriend to his roommate, staring up at his muscular frame as his cock penetrated her throat, she must have had 8 inches of him by that point.

Naruto looked down at the pinkhead before stopping his thrusting to enjoy the view. Her body continued to rock back and forth from the hard fucking she received, her eyes lost in horniness, yet piercing him all the while. Naruto watched as a seductive, cheeky smile broke from Sakura' lips, her mouth still stuffed with his hard, thick cock, before she started to drag her lips further down, and after a little gag, taking all 11 inches of his dick down her throat.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled in appreciation and surprise, nobody had taken his dick that well before. He stood there, stunned in amazement as the pinkhead started to suck hard against his dick by herself. "That's it slut, suck that cock."

"Mmmmppphhh!" Sakura gave a muffled moaned, not stopping to suck. She bobbed her head faster and faster, moving her entire head from the tip to the base of his cock, speeding up as her orgasm increased. Her mind was completely flooded with lust it made her hazy, and unfortunately for her boyfriend, that meant she was a little more open.

SUCK... SUCK... SLUUUURP.

The illicit sucking sounds fused with the loud moans of the three. Sakura gripped the sheets of the bed as her incredibly powerful orgasm drew near, she was SO close. She had never been so aroused in her life. Here she was, having the life fucked out of her by her boyfriend, while sucking a much bigger cock. She felt dirty, slutty, and she fucking loved every moment of it.

But Naruto knew this all to well, she knew the kind of slut that Sakura could be turned into if used in the right way, and he had every intention of exploiting that.

"You like sucking that cock while your boyfriend fucks you?" Naruto growled through clenched teeth, damn this girl could suck cock.

"Mmmhmmm!" Sakura moaned, still bobbing her head around Naruto's cock, her eyes now closed in focus of her building orgasm.

"Say it like you mean it." Naruto said smugly. He then pulled his hard cock from Sakura's mouth, much to both of their disappointment. He knew just how turned on Sakura was now, and he wanted her to really let herself go.

"I love sucking... uhhhh... your dick." Sakura moaned as she bit her lip, looking up at Naruto.

"I know." Naruto said with a smile, he placed the tip of his cock to Sakura's lips and stroked it against them. Pre-cum spewed from the tip of his dick, lacing her lips with his white, sticky seed. "Let your boyfriend know how much you love it."

A jolt of excitement went to Sakura as Naruto's dick spewed it's heavy pre-cum against her mouth. She couldn't believe just how much came out, it could have been any other mans cum shot there was so much of it. She opened her mouth slightly and felt the warm, salty mixture spew against her tongue, her lips practically coated with his cum. God, what was a real cum-shot like for him? Her pussy blazed as her orgasm was within grasp, and she looked up to her boyfriend, her whole body alight at just how fucking hot this was, before she spoke, much more openly than her boyfriend may have liked.

"Ohh... b-baby..." Sakura moaned, her body still shaking in excitement as she was being fucked. She couldn't believe she way saying this. "Your friends dick is so... UHHHHH... big... I love sucking him while you fuck me... uhhhh."

Sasuke was sent over the edge by the incredibly hot words of his girlfriend. He knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He stared down at his loving girlfriend, her lips covered in the pre-cum of his roommate, her entire body quivering in excitement as they double teamed her against his bed. He felt guilty at just how hot his girl looked. Sasuke's hesitance flew out the window as he started to pound harder, his 6 inch dick sliding in and out of his girlfriends hot pussy, slowly sending him over the edge and erupting the most powerful orgasms he had ever had.

"Fuck... I'm cumming." Sasuke groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened, she knew he was close but she thought he would have lasted a little longer. She felt shocked at how hot Sasuke had found the illicit fuck, amazed that he had been so willing to watch her suck hard on his friends dick. Relishing the moment, savouring this hot fuck that would surely end soon, she lifted her head and pressed her warm, wet lips to Naruto's cock, sucking hard before dragging her head down his shaft, taking every inch of his dick in and out of her hot, wet mouth.

Sasuke looked down after a moment, his orgasm causing him to moan loudly when he caught full view of his girlfriend, sucking so deeply against the thick cock of his best friend, moaning loudly. He thought of how horny she sounded when she told him how much she loved sucking his cock, and with that, Sasuke began to cum.

While Sakura couldn't feel his cum through the condom, she knew he was cumming. With her mouth still filled with his roommates dick, she met his eyes and sucked hard, teasing him with the thick cock that stretched her mouth into an illicit 'o' shape. Her cheeks hollowed as she continued to take Naruto's dick into her throat, sucking for all she was worth as her boyfriend came hard.

"MMMMMPPPHHMMMM." Sakura moaned hard against Naruto's dick, spurring her boyfriend on.

After a few moments, and a few final thrusts, Sasuke practically collapsed on the edge of the bed. He had had no idea why watching his girlfriend suck his friends dick had made him so horny. All he knew was that he had just came harder than ever before, and whether it was the lack of sex over the last few days or the way Sakura seemed to love the dirty situation, it had made the entire fuck mesmorising. But little did the boyfriend know that it was yet to be over, that he played a very risky game cumming so early. He knew Sakura hadn't cum yet, and she was in an incredible state of horniness and desire. He had made a mistake assuming that his loving girlfriend would not be tempted by the still hard, 11 inch cock of his roommate, now placed inside her mouth. Little did he know just what effect Naruto had had on her.

Getting up, Sasuke surveyed the erotic aftermath as he stood up from the bed, taking a few steps back. Sakura was absolutely flushed, her face was red from where she had been sucking, her hair was a mess and her pussy was absolutely soaked by this point. He watched from afar and could visibly see the quivering and wanting nature of his orgasm-denied girlfriend. She was still on her back, and as Sasuke got up she dragged her lips from around the hard, thick cock of Naruto, looking up at him.

Sakura didn't say anything, but instead gave an upset look, showing her lack of satisfaction. She had been SO close, why did Sasuke have to cum just then? If only he had held out just a little bit longer. Sakura felt anger rise in her as her orgasm began to fade away, despite how erotic the fuck had been just before, despite how naughty and cheeky she felt sucking her boyfriends roommates cock in front of him, and despite the fact that his dick, by far the biggest she's ever seen, was mere inches from her soft lips.

"Poor form, teme." Naruto joked to Sasuke. Naruto didn't mean these words, things could not have gone better for him. Sasuke had left Sakura without an orgasm and the pinkhead was lying practically naked, legs still spread in front of him, desperate to cum. He wasn't stopped getting his dick in her mouth, and he wasn't going to be stopped getting between her legs now.

"Yeah, that was surprisingly hot, dobe" Sasuke joked in response, trying to give reason. But no matter the excuse, he didn't expect what Naruto was about to say next.

"Well, I'm more than happy to finish her off for you." Naruto said without a tone of joke in his voice.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at these words. Her pussy jolted with pleasure and she could have cum there at the words. Here she was, lying after receiving the fucking of her, while her boyfriend and his roommate casually talked about sharing her around for sex. She had never thought about sleeping with anyone else while she was with Sasuke, but the eroticism and kinkiness of this whole situation completely warped her mind. She needed to cum, so... so badly after being used naughtily before, but she knew there was no way Sasuke would agree to that, though every fiber in her body was praying that he would.

"Ha, Naruto-dobe." Sasuke started nervously, as turned on he was by watching his girlfriend suck a cock while fucking her, this was something else. He fumbled for an excuse. "You don't have a rubber."

"I'll pull out." Naruto smiled, now looking down at the gorgeous girlfriend, his cock pressed against her lips. "The slut looks like she could swallow a good load of cum."

"Oh fuck." Sakura moaned softly, though still loud enough to be heard by Sasuke.

Naruto gave a smug smile at the pinkhead. He knew just how hot this whole situation was for her. To get fucked by two guys at once, to be watched, to be talked to like a whore. But the fact that her boyfriend was here was the biggest thing for her, the promiscuity and dirtiness of him watching her set her body on fire. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"Or I could blow all over your girls face." Naruto added, making sure he referred to her as Sasuke's girlfriend. The naughty smile that came out of Sakura's face showed just how much she was loving this.

"I don't know Naruto." Sasuke said nervously, not sure how to approach the subject. He realised just how far the situation had gone, he was partially to blame for being so open with his girlfriend. After all, he had just let her suck his roommates dick, he couldn't blame him for trying to get in her.

"I think Sakura needs to cum." Naruto answered, still looking down at his girlfriend. He moved the head of his cock and pushed it against Sakura' lips, parting them as he thrusted a few inches of his hard dick into her mouth.

Sasuke was now a few feet away from the side of the bed. He nervously looked toward his loving girlfriend of almost 3 years, her mouth being gently teased by the thick, hard end of Naruto's dick. The same incredible look of pleasure and desire came over her face as she sucked playfully on the tip of his dick. Sasuke stared for a moment before Sakura's eyes met his, he could see just how badly she needed this. He had made a mistake by teasing her this badly. He tried to tell himself this was just a one night thing, something that got out of hand, all the while he didn't speak.

Sakura looked back, staring at her boyfriend as she so obediently sucked on the thick head of his roommates dick. She was turned on beyond relief, having her boyfriend watch her as she sucked another guys cock, it was so naughty, and much more erotic than any public sex fantasy she had ever had. As she stared she looked with such lust, such desire, as if silently trying to beg him to let her fuck his best friend.

After a moment of silence, Naruto slid his cock out from the lips of the loving pinkhead girlfriend and moved toward the end of the bed. He wasn't going to be stopped now, he was dying to get inside this pinkhead stunner.

Sakura looked between Naruto, who was now getting onto the bed. She watched in anticipation and unbelievable lust as her boyfriends roommate parted her legs around his muscular frame, his entire body leaning over her. She couldn't believe this was going to happen. This was by far hotter than anything she could have imagined for the evening. She was about to get fucked by a much bigger cock while he boyfriend was just feet away, watching the whole thing. She turned her head, her face masked with ecstasy and excitement.

"You sure?" She mouthed to her boyfriend. She needed this so badly.

Sasuke watched on as his best friend leant his hands either side of his girlfriends heads. He watched as her slender, silky legs instinctively rose up and wrapped around his muscular frame, squeezing tightly and pulling him towards her. A feeling began to burn inside the loving boyfriend, the same feeling he felt when he watched Sakura suck hard against Naruto's dick. He felt his cock harden slightly while he watched the scene unfold, anxious about it, but all the while begging for it to go ahead. After a while, he gave a nod to Sakura, he wasn't sure why he was getting so turned on at the sight of his girl soon to be fucked by his friend, but he decided to go with it. This was just a one night thing, he told himself, one superb fuck that got a little kinky.

Sakura gave her boyfriend a dirty smile, she needed this so, so badly. Her body shot up in anticipation as she felt the heavy, thick tip of Naruto's cock press to her soaking pussy, it's end teasing her cunt and causing her to let out a moan. She kept her eyes fixated on her boyfriends, watching his cock twitch with excitement as his roommate teased her with his thick cock. She knew Sasuke was enjoying this, he was a little reluctant, but part of him felt the same way about the illicit fuck that she did. The same sensation of unbelievable excitement and primal lust in having another man take over. She stared into her boyfriends eyes, biting her lip as she felt Naruto's incredible, huge dick start to slide so pleasurably into her warm, tight pussy.

"Ooooohhhh FUCK!" Sakura moaned loudly, spurring herself on. She stayed fixated on Sasuke, watching him as his roommate slid his cock into his girlfriend. She moaned loudly, her voice dripping with sluttiness to spur on all the sexual energy coming from the three.

Naruto gave a smug smile as he sunk into the stunning girlfriends hot pussy. Damn this bitch was tight, he felt her soaking pussy squeeze hard against his dick as he slowly began to thrust within her. He couldn't help but admire the view. As underneath him now was his roommates knock-out pinkhead girlfriend, writhing in the sheer pleasure caused by his cock. He knew Sakura was loving every moment of this, and his dick was just going to help him make this a far more regular occurrence.

Sakura gripped the blankets on the bed, her knuckles now pale white as she held on for dear life. She could not believe how good Naruto's dick felt, she had never taken one so big or thick before. She breathed heavily as Naruto began to pick up pace, driving inch after wonderful inch of his dick into her pussy, driving her ass into the bed as he did so. The bed began to shake again, and the illicit horny cries rung out louder and far more passionate than Sakura had ever given before, but this time, it wasn't with her boyfriend.

"Oohhh fffuuuuck!" Sakura shouted uncontrollably as Naruto lifted his entire length and thrusted it back into her pussy with great force. He was giving her the fucking of a lifetime. "Kami... uhhh... you're big."

Sasuke stared on, completely shocked by what he was witnessing. He stared on, all the while his smart girlfriend of nearly 3 years was being fucked for all she was worth by his roommate, his best friend. Every moan she made sent a shiver of excitement through the loving boyfriends body, his cock now standing fully hard in front of him. He had no idea why he was enjoying watching his girlfriend being fucked so ruthlessly by another man, but he couldn't help but watch on in awe. He wasn't sure if he was nervous, jealous, turned on, or an extreme mixture of all three.

As Naruto gripped tightly to the sheets beside Sakura's head, he started to pick up pace, driving every thick inch of his massive cock within the stunning girlfriend, driving her ass deep into her bed with every hard fuck me made against her. He could believe how differently things had turned out tonight. He expected to go to bed and have an early start in the morning, but now he was giving his best friend's girlfriend the fucking of her life, all the while her approving boyfriend watched on. He knew just how bad turn Sakura was loving the fantasy, the dirty, slutty eroticism of it all. He wanted to make this fuck unforgettable for the pair of them, and the words he spoke next started doing just that.

"Do you like that cock?" Naruto groaned through gritted teeth, he could barely keep his voice level, damn this bitch could take a dick well.

"Ohh shit!" Sakura moaned loudly, now turning up to look at Naruto through a blur, her entire body was shaking furiously through every powerful pump Naruto gave into her pussy. The air left her lungs every time he pounded into her, causing her voice to go shaky. "I... l-love... it... ohhhh fuck!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto, watching him as he gave her a smug smile. There was something so primal about being fucked by him. He fucked her ruthlessly, he used her like a complete whore. As good as the sex was with her boyfriend, this was something else... and the fact that her loving boyfriend was watching on all the while made it even more incredible. Naruto felt like the lead male, the alpha of the pack, making Sasuke stand aside while he fucked the life out of his girl. The thought made Sakura moan loudly, who'd have thought this fantasy could become so incredible!?

Sakura was slowly losing control. Her orgasm was building and this unbelievably pleasurable dick driving into her was sending her over the edge. The eroticism of the whole fantasy made everything so much hotter. She was getting fucked, hard, by the biggest cock she had ever seen in her life, and all the while her boyfriend watched, almost as turned on as she was. Instinctively, Sakura started to lift her hips up and down, grinding hard against Naruto's cock to guarantee every inch of his massive dick filled her.

The room was filled with illicit sounds of the horny couple fucking for all they were worth. The bed creaked louder than ever before. The heavy breathing and loud slapping of Naruto's dick against Sakura' pussy were soon to be drowned out by the slutty, sultry words of the gorgeous girlfriend. She was slowly losing control.

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her head rolled back into the pillow in a haze of uncontrollable urge. FUCK, she needed this so badly. She had never been fucked so well before, not even by Sasuke. The sheer size and power of Naruto's dick sent her over the edge. She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend staring back at her, his mouth opened slightly in awe at just what he was watching. His dick was harder than ever, and his hand was gently stroking his shaft as he watched on.

"T-thank you... oh fuck." Sakura moaned loudly, staring at her boyfriend as her orgasm approached, her body was on fire! She watched as her boyfriend began to pump a little harder against his cock as she spoke, spurring the loving girlfriend on to let her true feelings go. "Ohhh FUCK! Yes, Naruto! Oh Kami, fuck me!... T-thank you sooo.... uuuuuuuh... much, baby! Thank... OH FUCK... you soooo much for... oooooh... UHHH... letting Naruto fuck me!"

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked backed, his voice strained as he started to jack even faster against his dick. He couldn't believe how hot this was. The doubt and hesitance in his mind were slowly being pushed aside from the powerful lust emitting from the hot fuck.

"SO GOOD! Baby he's fucking me so good!" Sakura moaned, every word that erupted from her lips spurring all of three of them on. She felt her pussy blaze as Naruto began to fuck harder and Sasuke's hand began to fly faster and faster as he stroked his dick, losing himself in the eroticism of the fantasy. All of it urging Sakura to tease a little further, her words shaky as she spoke full of lust. "B-baaaby... uhhh yes! Your friend is fucking me! Your roommate is fucking me soooo good! Ohhh fuck! Oh fuck, fuck! Just like that! FUCK ME! Uhhh... His dick is soooo fucking good, Sasuke!"

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the feel of the unbelievably good dick now sliding in and out of her for all it was worth. She had never been fucked by a dick like this before. Her pussy tingled with excitement as all 11 thick inches of Naruto's cock pounded in and out of her, fucking her for all she was worth. Her tits bounced around violently in her bra, her whole slender body moving as she was fucked hard into the bed. She was so fucking full! She couldn't believe just how good Naruto's dick felt!

Sasuke's head was practically spinning at that point. He watched, mesmerised as his loving girlfriend was continuously pounded time after time after time into the bed he slept on. His hand flew up and down his cock as he watched his loving girlfriend lift her ass over and over to fuck herself hard against his roommates dick. He had never seen her like this before, and any sane man would have tried to stop the incredible fuck if they had seen their girlfriend enjoying it that much, but foolishly, Sasuke did not. He was warped by horniness that he could do nothing but stare, enjoying the insanely hot fuck that was taking place in front of him. All the while telling himself that it was just a one time thing, that Sakura was only enjoying the fuck this much because she had been teased by him, but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Little did Sasuke know just how much his stunning girlfriend was enjoying his friends huge cock. So little did he know of the mistake he made by letting Naruto get anywhere near his girl. Though none of that mattered now, this was just an amazing fuck session.

"Damn Sasuke." Naruto growled, using the silence as a chance to spur Sakura on even further. "Your bitch is fucking loving my cock."

"OOOOOH FUCK!" Sakura screamed in pleasure. Hearing him taunt Sasuke set her on edge, even if she had thought he was just going along with the fantasy.

Though he was hardly playing along with the fantasy. He was taunting Sasuke, he was fucking his girl right in front of him, and he was going to make her tell him just how much better than him he was. As he continued to pound every inch of his incredible 11-inch cock into the horny,  girlfriend, he was making her closer and closer to doing that.

"Does your... uhhh fuck... boyfriend fuck you like this?" Naruto groaned back at her. Damn this bitch was an incredible fuck, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if she kept going on the way she was.

"Ohhhhhh fuck... no..." Sakura moaned instantly in response, her eyes were clenched shut as she lay against the bed, relishing every incredible inch of Naruto's dick as he drove it into her.

"Am I fucking you better than him?" Naruto asked very clearly and dominantly.

"Yes! Ohhh fuck, yes!" Sakura moaned through a soft squeal, this wasn't because she didn't want her boyfriend to hear her, but it was all she could manage as she was being fucked so ruthlessly.

"Tell him." Naruto replied again in the same strong tone.

Sakura opened her eyes, her vision was blurred for a moment from having them shut so tightly. Her whole world shook as her ass bounced up and down, her whole body shaking as her boyfriends roommate continued to drill every thick inch of his huge dick deep inside her. Her warm, wet pussy flared as she came closer and closer to cumming. She was so... so fucking close now. She turned her head and her eyes fixed on her boyfriend. He stared back, his hand pumping against his cock harder and faster than before. He was loving watching her get fucked, and Naruto's dominance turned Sakura on even more. A cruel, sultry smile broke from Sakura's mouth as she stared at her boyfriend. Sakura Haruno's was letting go...

"Sa-Sasuke ... ohhh fuck ... Y-your friend is ... oohhhhhh ... he's fucking me so good ... Ahhhh, fuck! YES!" Sakura started to breathe heavily, her orgasm getting closer and closer. He saw Sasuke watching, his pace quickening as he spoke, tempting Sakura to say things more and more cruel and cruel to her lover boyfriend. "Your roommates, dick, it's ... uhhhh ... fucking awesome! You're fucking your girl so well ... OHHHH, GOOOOD, YOU'RE FUCKING YOUR GIRL, BABY, OH SHIT!

"He is good?" Sasuke released through a tense face. He could not believe he was pressuring his girlfriend to say more. He had just heard his girlfriend tell him how good his friend was fucking her and wanted her to keep going! He might not have been so willing if he had known how honest the words of his beautiful girlfriends were, but to him, all this was part of the incredibly hot fantasy.

Sakura smiled back. Even her boyfriend was tempting her now. She knew that he was no longer playing with his fantasy, that this was much more than that. All the reticence and doubt in her boyfriend's mind had been put aside for the moment, tempting the fucking girlfriend to tease him even more.

"YES! Oh, Sasu, I've never ... uhhh, shit! YES! FUCK NARUTO ME!" Sakura screamed passionately, her btits swaying from side to side as her entire body trembled with pleasure, all the while the incredibly cock pounding on her, working so relentlessly to make her cum. "I've never been ... uhhh ... fucked so well before! He's f -... ohhh fuck ... he's so much bigger than you! His cock is ... uuuurgh ... so much better than yours ... fuck ... YES ... Ohhh, shit! BABY, SHE'S MAKING ME MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. "

Naruto felt his balls begin to tighten, he knew he was close. But I still had a lot more work to do. I had made this pinkhead admit that I was fucking her better than her boyfriend directly in the face, but I had every intention of being back inside this dirty bitch, and I wanted his best friend to know.

Sakura's mind raced as her orgasm drew closer and closer. The incredible buildup of hot pleasure was about to explode inside her like a wild fire at any ... moment ... now. He opened his eyes, watching absentmindedly while Naruto's cock was still filling her pussy completely, fucking her so mercilessly to the point of cumming. After a moment, he looked up when Naruto started leaning a little more inward. Now his chest was pressed against Sakura's boobs, holding them steady while their faces were inches apart. She saw the look on his face, he was close, he was going to cum. The thought could only have made her come at that moment. Undoubtedly, she was about to have her pussy filled with another man cum, right in front of her boyfriend, a man she had never before let him fuck without a rubber band.

When Naruto bowed, Sasuke suddenly stopped caressing. He realized what was going to happen. His Stomach felt like he was going to turn around, but his cock exploded with pleasure at the thought. He could not let his roommate run inside Sakura ... he was not protected, and his girlfriend was not taking the pill. The same unhealthy and exciting sensation of jealousy and cornea flooded the boyfriend.

"T-Naruto, remember to retire." Sasuke begged as he continued to see the shit now incredibly intimate. But his words were interrupted by Naruto, who spoke very clearly about him.

"Do you want me to fuck you ... uhhh ... again?" Naruto moaned, now about to cum.

Sasuke looked shocked when his loving girlfriend nodded, her eyes closing in the fixation of her increasing orgasm. His cock twitched with emotion, although an overwhelming sense of regret came over the loving boyfriend. His girlfriend of almost 3 years was being fucked mercilessly by his friend, and he had made her admit that she wanted to be fucked again. But all the loving boyfriend could do was look, his hand returned to his cock and he caressed her while everyone approached incredible orgasms.

"I said, do you want me to fuck you again?" Naruto growled more dominant, wanted her to say it.

Sakura couldn't believe this was about to happen. She was pinned down on her back, her slender, delicate legs flailing around the strong, muscular physique of her boyfriends roommate, all the while her boyfriend watched. She couldn't help but feel so horny, so slutty and dirty for loving this so much, but nothing was going to stop her from cumming. Cumming... cumming around her boyfriends roommates dick... to have him fill her with his cum... all while her boyfriend watched... Sakura's pussy shot ablaze as she was mere moments away from the incredible orgasm she had been working toward.

"Y-yes! Oh fuck, yes!" Sakura moaned, opening her eyes and staring at Naruto as she spoke, her words shaky and filled with sluttiness as she screamed. "I never want you to stop fucking me... ohhh fuck! I want you to fuck me again and again... please... fuck me whenever you want! Uhhhh! I'm your little slut to fuck... OOOOOOOH, YES... your little whore to fuck whenever you want! Ooooh... don't stop... oooooooh, fuck... fucking me! OH GOD! OHHH SHIT! NARUTO YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME... OHHH FUCK... CUUUUUUUUUM!"

Sakura felt her entire world spin. She clenched her legs tight around Naruto's waist, squeezing him as she felt her pussy erupt in pleasure. Her whole body trembled amid the forceful rocking of their sensational fuck as the most intensely powerful orgasm Sakura had ever had exploded inside of her. She felt Naruto's fabulous dick continue to pound into her, sliding faster and faster than before inside her, pushing her orgasm to new lengths. Her legs began to quiver, her head rolled back, her mind spun through the incredible fantasy of having her boyfriend watch her cum against another mans dick. But all she could do at that moment was clench hard against the blankets in her hands, holding on for dear life as her boyfriends roommate fucked her further into her bone-chilling orgasm.

"OOOOOH FUCK, YES!" Sakura screamed, her whole body shaking. "I'M CUMMING, OH FUUUUUUCK! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOD!"

As Sakura was pounded, her orgasm growing and growing, lasting longer and feeling tenfold more powerful than any other she had ever felt, her loving boyfriend sat watching in disbelief a few feet away. His hand pumped hard against his dick, unable to hold back from his own orgasm for much longer. He watched and listened, mesmorised as his girlfriend screamed in ways he had never heard her before, her whole body rocking in ecstasy as she screamed about how she was his roommates slut, his personal whore to fuck whenever she wanted. As per the entire night, Sasuke took little notice of this, convincing himself she merely said it in woes of passion.

But just as Sasuke was about to stroke himself to orgasm, he witnessed something far more dirty than anything he had seen that night.

Naruto's face strained, his mouth opened in a loud groan as he fucked harder and faster into the loudly screaming girlfriend, who was still writhing in uncontrollable pleasure beneath him. He was able to hold on any longer, and began to feel an incredible tingling sensation in his balls as they tightened. His entire cock began to throb and the head of his amazing 11 inch dick grew.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

"Ohhh fuck!" Sakura shouted as her orgasm peaked. Naruto was about to cum inside her. She was about to be filled by the load of another man while her boyfriend watched. Her orgasm shot up at the thought.

And with that, Sakura clenched her gorgeous legs around her boyfriends roommate as his incredible dick began to cum inside her unprotected pussy. With every thrust he made, squirt after squirt of hot, thick, heavy cum spewed from his massive cock, shooting hard and deep within her cunt. She felt her orgasm spring back into life at the feeling alone, as load after load of his potent seed began to coat her entire pussy, filling her up with his hot, sticky cum.

Sasuke watched on in shock. He couldn't believe he had let this happened, he should have made Naruto pull out. But all the while, he continued to pump his cock, so aroused by the view in front of him that it caused his own orgasm to spur. He stroked hard, watching his girlfriend moan in pleasure, an incredible shocked look of lust covering her face as Naruto's thick cock continued to spew his potent cum into her pussy. Sasuke saw Naruto's balls rise and fall, pulsing as it pumped incredibly heavy squirts of his hot, sticky cum inside his girlfriend, filling her up like only he should have.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, his face now writhing with ecstasy as he stroked himself through his incredibly guilty, yet powerful orgasm. The feel of Naruto's powerful thrusts and hot cum filling her pussy while she stared into the eyes of her boyfriend was too much. She moaned loudly at him, growling in appreciation as Naruto dumped more and more of his thick cum, filling her in ways she had never thought possible. Damn, this guy was a cumming machine! She didn't want this to end, she wanted him to keep cumming inside her forever, and uncontrollably she spurred him on with incredibly hot words.

"SASUKE, OH FUCK... SASU YOUR FRIEND IS CUMMING INSIDE ME! HE'S CUMMING INSIDE YOUR GIRL!" Sakura moaned, feeling her pussy being filled by the incredibly large dick. She watched as her words set Sasuke over the edge and he began to cum, a few white squirts shooting from his dick onto the floor. She gave out a cheeky smile and teased them both a little more, relishing this incredible cum for all it was worth. "Ooooh baby, his cum is filling your girlfriend up... he's cumming so much more than you can... ohhh fuck! More... OH FUCK, FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! YES!"

Sasuke looked on as his girlfriend taunted him, causing his balls to stir and cum to erupt harder than before from him. He watched, hands still flailing as his orgasm slowly died down, as thick globs of white, oozing cum spewed from his girlfriends pussy, despite still being full of Naruto's dick. He had completely filled her with his cum, and all the while he had just sat back and watch. But this was nothing compared to what was going to happen next...

Uchiha boy stared, stuck in ecstasy as his roommate pulled his 11-inch cock straight from Sakura' pussy. At first he had thought he had finished cumming, after all, it seemed like forever since he started filling her, but he was so, so wrong. Sasuke watched with a gasp as Naruto moved up on his knees, his cock still shooting thick cum that landed over Sakura' belly and tits, before straddling just in front of her face.

What happened next was nothing like the Sasuke had ever seen before. He stared into his girlfriends eyes as she bit her lips, staring directly back at him as Naruto began to stroke his cock above her face. It was then he noticed just how hard Naruto had been cumming inside her, as he stroked his cock, more of his incredibly thick, heavy, hot cum erupted from his dick, landing all over his girlfriends face. Sasuke watched as Sakura instinctively opened her mouth as huge, heavy, hot globs of Naruto's potent white seed began to cover her face. Cum began to cover her cheeks, her chin, strings of his white, hot load being plastered all over her face. String after heavy string of the hot seed shot straight into her mouth, coating her tongue in his pearly white load.

"Fuuuuck!" Naruto groaned at last, still stroking his incredibly large cock as a few globs of his cum landed into Sakura' hair, before he pressed the tip of his dick to her lips, watching the loving girlfriend sucking back instinctively, before shooting the last few loads deeper into her throat.

"Mmmmmmmppphhhh." Sakura gave a winding moan in unison with her orgasm as it at last died down, her lips still wrapped tightly around the head of Naruto's cock.

 

The pairs orgasms had felt like they had gone on for a lifetime. Their bodies trembled, quivering uncontrollably from the aftershock of the incredibly powerful, ruthless and erotic fuck session. Naruto lifted himself up after a short moment, before doing so looking down one last time to admire the view of the unbelievably sexy, horny pinkhead. Her face was completely plastered in his thick, pearly cum, globs of it pressed stickily to her face as she looked back up at him... this bitch was too good to not fuck again.

As Naruto got up from the bed he walked past Sasuke, giving him a friendly slap on the back as he did so. The loving boyfriend edged forward to the bed a little slightly as Naruto began to put some clothes on. Sasuke stared down at his loving girlfriend, her eyes now shut, savouring the incredible satisfaction that consumed her body. He watched her lay there, an incredible, lustful smile beaming from her face uncontrollably, barely visible under the creamy, hot, white cum that had covered her face. His eyes wondered down, following the trail of cum that had landed all over her, a few globs resting on her bra and stomach. Sasuke's heart skipped when he saw his girlfriends pussy, now visible as her legs still laid spread, her cunt stuffed with his roommates cum, he could even see the hot, sticky seed seep from her as she laid there, she was absolutely filled.

After a moment, Sakura opened her eyes. Her pink hair covering part of her face as she turned her head and smiled to her boyfriend. The seductive salt in the wound came as the loving girlfriend opened her mouth, showing her cum covered tongue to Sasuke. She saw in reaction as his cock twitched at the sight, despite having already cum twice, before she gave a cruel smile and swallowed loudly.

Sasuke watched Sakura's throat gulp as his best friends thick, hot cum slid down his girlfriends throat. He had not known why he had enjoyed this so much, why he had been so willing to watch his girlfriend be fucked so roughly by his roommate, his best friend, before he filled her tight pussy up with his hot cum, plastering her face and mouth at the same time. Then again, he had never, ever seen his girlfriend so turned on in her life, and no doubt that had been the reason he had been so willing to watch her get fucked. This was a one time thing, an incredible, unbelievable fuck the three of them shared, sparking a wonderful fetish his girlfriend had always had, and more.

"Have fun?" Sasuke broke the silence, still perving over the sight of his utterly changed girlfriend.

Sakura didn't respond straight away. The realisation of what had happened was starting to sink in, and while she didn't regret a single pleasurable second of it, she couldn't tell what would be going through her boyfriends head right now. He had just watched her get fucked by his friend! He had just stood there and witnessed him cum inside her and over her face! Kami, just thinking about it sent a jolt of pleasure to her now stuffed pussy. She had thought he was okay with it, after all, he had practically emptied his balls touching himself as she was fucked. After these thoughts, she responded:

"Yeah..." The cum covered girlfriend said breathlessly before nervously asking in return. "Did you?"

Much like his girlfriend, Sasuke thought for a moment. What sane man would be okay with watching his girlfriend getting fucked so roughly, to hear her say the things she said to him in her incredible waves of passion and pleasure? There was a slight feeling of jealousy, he wouldn't lie. But every cruel word, every dirty sight, every guilty thought were outweighed by each incredibly horny look from his girlfriend, by every dirty, teasing word she spoke, by every amazing, cock tingling moan she gave. Tonight had not been expected, but all three were unbelievably happy that it had.

"Pass me a towel, would you?" Sakura smiled, now sitting up as the still hot cum began to slide down her face.

As Sakura took a towel from her loving boyfriend to clean the heavy mask of cum off her face, the man who had covered her with it was now dressed and looked like he was ready to go. He turned to the couple before leaving.

"I'll let you guys chill here tonight." Naruto smiled as he made his way to the door.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke sounded surprised, it was awfully thoughtful of Naruto to do that for them, but then again, he had just gotten to fuck his girl, he did owe him to an extent.

"Yeah, well I was planning on driving down state today anyway." Naruto started, now leaning on the door on his way out, juggling his car keys in his hand. "I won't be able to sleep after that, so I'll get a start on it."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you up so badly." Sakura joked in a sexy tone, wiping the last globs of cum from her hair as she spoke.

Sakura awaited a response, but didn't receive one. She watched the muscular figure of her boyfriends roommates as he made his way out of the door, before giving her a very noticeable, smug smile as he left. The intimate moment between the two was broken by the loud shutting of the door as Naruto left the dorm.

A silence filled the now emptier dorm room, though it wasn't awkward. The couple sat there for a moment, staring at each other, absorbing each others thoughts on the aftermath of the incredibly out of control fuck. Sasuke kept staring down to his girlfriends pussy, watching time and time again as thick cum continued to ooze out of it. After a horny stare and intimate moment between the two, Sasuke spoke, though a little less light-hearted than before.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sasuke asked.

"W-what?" Sakura asked. He could have been referring to so many things she had shouted in throes of passion. Her face burned in embarrassment, and at first she thought Sasuke had started to regret their passionate fantasy.

"What you uh... said to Naruto." Sasuke started, sounding a bit hesitant before continuing. "About letting him fuck you again..."

"Oh god, no!" Sakura lied instantly, before putting her hand onto her boyfriends thigh in comfort. "Baby, it was just something I said, it didn't mean anything. I just saw how much you were enjoying it all... how much you enjoyed it when I teased... so I sort of pushed it."

Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head so she looked up at him, an incredible look of guilt swamping her face as she talked.

"Baby, I promise..." Sakura started again, she was practically on the verge of tears.

"I believe you." Sasuke smiled back, an air of relaxation filling the room again after the curious questioning. "It was hot... I don't know why... but I just wanted to make sure it was just part of a fantasy... a one time thing"

"Of course, baby." Sakura agreed immediately, despite merely saying it for the sake of saying it. She looked nervously at him for a moment, a cheeky smile breaking from her face as she did. "You found it hot?"

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke said shyly. "I'm not sure why... but you just seemed so... different... it was hot having you 'tease' me a little."

"Because your friend has an incredible cock, that's why." Sakura smiled back, her hand rubbing his thigh as she teased him a little.

The smile the couple shared with each other curled into something far more seductive. As the loving, pinkhead invited her boyfriend onto the bed she was still laid against, her heart continued to race at just how close her boyfriend was to realising just how honest her words had been as she was fucked by his friend. Though it had been shouted in the moment of passion, she had truly meant what she had moaned to Naruto about being his whore, his slut to fuck at his will. Fortunately, her boyfriend had thought it had been fuel for the fire of their incredible fantasy, and nothing more.

As Sasuke snuggled up to his very satisfied girlfriend, a plethora of thoughts raced through her mind. Sasuke had seen this as a one night thing, and while even now as Sakura was rested up to him, disappointment began to overcome her, though she wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend, no matter how wonderful the fuck would be... or so she told herself. Her pussy burned on in pleasure, all the while the hot, thick cum inside her continued to swirl in her cunt and belly.

As the loving girlfriend gave out a smile, the exhaustion of such an energetic, powerful fuck began to overcome her. She looked over to her boyfriend who was already on the verge of sleep, before her eyes began to grow heavy, slowly shutting. There the wonderfully satisfied and renew couple lay for a moment, broken promises and hidden urges flowing through them as they drifted off into an unbroken sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> I love reading your opinions.


End file.
